Fictional
by RatedRCouture
Summary: Santino overhears Beth talking about her dream guy, Edward Cullen. Santino wants to show Beth that he’s better than him, so what does he do…? Call him out on live TV.


Title: Fictional

Rating: T

Genre: General

Summary: Santino overhears Beth talking about her dream guy, Edward Cullen. Santino wants to show Beth that he's better than him, so what does he do…? Call him out on live TV.

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything.

**-Start- **

Santino Marella stopped in the hallway as he leaned against the wall. He heard two voices coming towards his direction. He smiled, recognizing one of them as the woman he was in love with, Beth.

"Jillian, I'm in love…" he heard Beth sigh. He smiled, while he and Beth were together they had never uttered the words 'I love you'.

"With Santino?"

"Edward Cullen." Santino froze, he had never heard of Edward Cullen. Was he trying to steal _his_ Beth from him?

"Ohh, Edward." Jillian's voice came out dreamy. _Not her too _Santino thought. Everyone was in love with this Edward guy, apparently. The divas voices grew louder. Thinking fast, Santino turned the nearest corner.

"Yeah, he's so...dazzling. I just want to rip that Bella chick limb from limb."

Jillian laughed. "Somehow I don't think you'll get the chance."

"Yeah, but hey. Edward is just my dream guy. But if he was real, I'd be on the first flight to Forks in no time." Beth and Jillian was walking straight, passed the corner where Santino was trying not to be seen.

"He's very fuckable. But I'd rather be with Emmett. Strong teddy bears are much more my type…"

"Didn't know you had a type…" their voices died out. Santino revealed himself, watching the two divas go into the women's locker room.

"Edward-a Cullen…pst, not better then me, Santino Marella!" his Italian accent was thick.

**-In the Ring-**

Santino looked on as Beth hit her finishing move. She went for the pin. 1. 2. 3. The bell rang and Beth's hand was raised in the air.

Santino stood there looking on, glaring at his girlfriend. Beth turned her attention to him.

"What's your damage?" she wondered. Santino broke his gaze before he grabbed a microphone from the tech guy.

"What's my damn-edge?" he asked as he got into the ring.

"Yeah…" Beth wondered as she folded her arms.

"You, Beth Phoenix." Santino stood before her.

"Me?" she was surprised.

He nodded. "You and that guy you're in love with. Edward-a Cullen."

Beth was about to speak when Santino covered her mouth with his hand. "Shh! Don't deny it. I know, you…you and that Edward have been fooling around!" he removed his hand from her mouth. "So you do not deny it! Ah ha! I knew it!"

The Glamazon rolled her eyes. "Santino, you're being ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous! The woman I am dating is seeing someone else. I won't have it!" he scoffed. "You American girls! Bad, bad American girls!"

"San--."

"No, Beth, do not say a thing. Not until I show this Edward who is better. I'm calling him out so I can open the ass whip can!"

"Ass whip can?"

"Don't question me Beth Phoenix."

Beth rolled her eyes at her boyfriend idioticness.

"Edward Cullen. Come on out and bring me a cannoli." Santino tapped his foot to the mat.

"I don't think he's coming Santino."

"He better come."

Beth grabbed the mic from Santino. He backed away from his girlfriend, he knew what she was capable of when pissed off.

"Like I said, Edward Cullen is not coming Santino. Edward Cullen is a fictional character from a book, a fiction book. He's not real, and you're just embarrassing yourself and me out here. So, let's just go."

"You lie! You lie! Liar, liar you start a fire!"

"I'm not lying, it's true."

"You said you were in the love with him! And what am I – chopped liver? I don't even like liver, you don't even like liver."

"It's you I love, not him."

"Me?"

Beth sighed. "Yes, you. Not him, because he's not real. But if he was, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Good, I was ready to show him."

"Yeah, you sure were." She rolled her eyes and embraced Santino in a short hug.

"I love you."

They exited the ring.

**-End-**

--

A/n: Eww, the ending was too cute. 'I love you' wtf, ew. Lol. Review please. Thanks for reading. – Tiffany.


End file.
